Songs of Twilight
by Tigerlillium
Summary: Oneshot songfics based on Twilight.
1. What's What

**Hi everybody. No, I'm not ending VVH, I'm just starting that whole song-fic one-shot story I mentioned. What all will be on here? I don't really know. (I just know some of the songs I am going to write about---'am going to' as in haven't officially begun, so I don't really know when I'll get the first one posted, but I'll try to make it soon--but I can't promise anything since I'm volunteering this summer--and they have me working almost the full time--expecially this week when some of the employes are off) But, anyway, I'll try to update soon and keep everything seperated by artist. Each story will be labled by it's title. I can tell you that the first group will be Nickleback.**


	2. NICKLEBACK

_**NICKLELEBACK**_

**1) Photograph **

**2) Far Away **

**3) Next Conestant **

**4) Savin' Me **

**5) Someone That You're With**

* * *

**The order may change and/or some songs may be added/taken away, but for right now this is what you should expect.**


	3. Photograph

**Photograph**

AU: The Cullens never came back. Bella and Jacob are happily married. Edward has come back many years later to Charlie's old home. He has, by now, passed on. This is in Edward's POV.

* * *

**Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Emmett's+ head**

I snuck up to Bella's old room through the window. Not that I expected to find her or anyone for that matter. No one had lived here for years, not since Charlie had died. And since Bella had moved to La Push to live with her hus—Jacob; the floor was covered in dust. Wha--a board had creaked beneath my foot. It was the same one that I had removed nearly 30 years ago when I hid every memory visible from Bella, hoping that she'd move on. She had. Finally. I had seen what had happened to her through the minds of some of the "older" members of the community---one or two people had seen me and thought that I was my son. I looked through the items that she had never found--never thought to look for. I saw one thing--a picture in perticular, that would have brought tears to my eyes if I were capable of crying. It one of all of us, except Esme and Carslie.--Carslile had taken the picture and Esme didn't wish to have her picture taken without her mate. They had taken another one with Bella right afterward.--Bella was laughing and smiling as if there wasn't a thing in the world that could make her saddened. It had been taken right after the one of Emmett, Jasper, and me when she had jokingly asked if we would show up if she took our picture.

**And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out**

After visiting my memories at Charlie's house, keeping the pictures I had hid, knowing it was selfish and wrong but not carring anyway---I knew that I would never be able to see her again with my own eyes, so I forced myself to keep the next best thing with me always---I went to see our old house. Carslie had sold the mansion years ago, knowing that we wouldn't be able to come back for many years for fear of someone regonizing us.

**And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times**

It was cloudy that day, so I knew that I had no fears from the sun. I kind of snuck off to the school, to see if I could see any one who looked familiar--their children, not them. I _never_ expected to see Jacob as a teacher. Or his, and Bella's--I spat out the thought--chrildren.

**I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now then it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in**

Apparently I wasn't quick enough for one of them to not to catch my sent. However, I did have some advantage over them: fight, flight, and the element of suprise. Of my options I chose flight, knowing that they couldn't just leave school.

**Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hangin' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down**

The arcade was one of the places Bella--and Emmett--liked to go for fun. On the occasions we did go, she would eat pizza and have a coke. Then, she would try and beat me and a game of pool--she never one. Well, she didn't want me to go easy on her, and I was pretty good at it when I was alive, and 100 years, give or take, doesn't make you any worse at it.

**We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel**

Was that Bella's old truck I just saw driving down the road? It sure looked like it. I remember getting her to sing for me only once, she was always so shy, and blushed all the way through the song.

**Bell's++ the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when**

I remember that day for another reason too. It was the day I took Bella to the meadow for the first time. It's when I first kissed her. When she first saw me in the sunlight. When she first saw me sparkle.

**I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it**

I wish I could stay. That I didn't have to leave. That I never had had to leave in the first place. I keep telling myself that it was for the better--and I know it was. For both the saftey of our secret and for the saftey of the only woman I will ever love.

**If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change**

But, if I could do it all over again, I would. I would leave her again in a human heartbeat if I knew it would keep her safe. The only thing that would change would have been how harsh I was on her that day in the woods when I said go--when I left her.

**Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.**

I should have never come here. Forks, I mean, not just the my favorite memory spots. I glanced down at the photo once more. But, even after all these years of not being able to be near my love, hoping, praying that she'd move on, I had to see her for myself. Know that she was ok and that I had mad the right decision in leaving, in getting her out of danger--if you can call living with wolves, not dangerous. Ah, my Bella, she always was attracted to danger--and everything paranormal.

**Look at this photograph  
Everytime I do it makes me laugh  
Everytime I do it makes me...**

Glancing down at my last happy memory, I walked away.

Away from Forks. Away from Bella.

Forever.

* * *

Changes made to song: Joey's+ Kim's++

Also, I cut back on a couple of the choruses so I could get write this easier and post it faster.

Sorry it wasn't posted before now, I've been trying to write for some of my other stories.


	4. AN

Ok, I have not dropped off the face of the earth... and I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update... I'm taking 8 classes, no lunch, almost all honors (except chemistry), a college course, blah, blah, blah... plus there is my "temporarily" "limited" social life that I try and squeeze in... writing fanfictions for Christmas for friends (yes they will be posted here)... basically I've just been really busy... and I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

* * *

basically here's what's what on my stories:

Caius: seriously thinking about deleting

Vampire Vampire Human: I'm still stuck on what to do b/c the characters took over, and the story that I had planned out, basically is no more, I am trying to figure out what to do next.

Understanding: thinking about making 2 endings. one where all is happy, and one where it doesn't turn out so wonderful (this is Sam ppl)

Songfics: I am probably not going to do them in the order I said... it's probably going to turn out more of what inspires me at that moment... heard a song yesterday (and I can't think of what it is right now) but it's really pretty and if I can remember what it is I'm going to write a songfic on it.

Gods! Get a Room: one-shot. it is finished

Mirror Mirror on the wall: don't really know at this moment, will try and work on though

Title Pendng: (please help with a name) ditto

Christmas Fanfics: will post asap. here's what to look foward to... Haruhi has a DeathNote...Haruhi and Kyon under the Mistletoe...Bones and Booth Christmas... Christmas with the Cullens...A Gibbs Christmas... and maybe one or two more

* * *

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. God bless. 


End file.
